


Diwata

by Guacamole143



Series: Pananaw ng Isang Hiraya [1]
Category: Karanduun, Karanduun - Hiraya, Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143
Summary: Dati pa lang, mahilig na si Asterio na tuminghala sa kalangitan.
Relationships: Asterio/Childhood Friend
Series: Pananaw ng Isang Hiraya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897195
Kudos: 5





	Diwata

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add other characters kasi it's spoilers? (Is it if alam na ng lahat???) Anyhoo, Enjoy! 
> 
> P.S I was listening to Sayo by munimuni pansin ba? hahaha

Tuwing sasapit ang takipsilim, hilig ni Asterio na lumabas at tumakas sa kampana ng kampanilya. Simula nang dumating sya sa kampanaryo, isa ito sa mga naging ugali nyang gawin dahil naririto ang isa sa pinaka mataas na torre sa Sidapa. 

‘Lumabas na ang mga bituin’ naisip ni Asterio sa kanyang sarili. Sya ay umupo sa gilid ng ungos at tumingala sa kalangitan. Malamig na ang simoy ng hangin ngunit hindi naabala dito si Asterio. Sa katunayan nagbigay ito nang ginahawa dahil naalala nya rito ang mga panahon nang kanyang kabataan. 

Katulad nang ginagawa nya ngaun, mahilig din sya tumingin sa langit para tignan ang mga tala. Ang pagkakaiba dati ay mayroon siyang kasama para tumingin kasama nya.

_“At pag sinundan mo ang mga tala, makikita mo ang Doce Pares” sinabi ng isang batang babae na may buhok na parang katulad ng langit na kanyang itinuturo. “Sabi sakin ni Mommy, Ang Bathala daw ng langit at lupa ay bumaba sa mundo at nagsabong at nung natapos na sila napagdesisyonan nila na ang ginamit nila na Rattan Sticks ay nararapat magkaroon nang lugar sa langit.”_

_“Wow.” Tugon ng batang Asterio. Bilang isang batang kalye, walang alam si Asterio tungkol sa mga istorya at alamat ng mundong kanilang ginagalawan. Kahit sa bahay ampunan ay hindi sya naturuan nito. Nakakamanghang isipin na nalalaman at natututo siya ngayon dahil sa kanya._

_Ang kanyang personal na_ **_diwata._ **

_“Sabi nila ang mga taong ipinanganak sa ilalim ng Doce Pares ay kumakatawan ng dualidad. Hinahati nila ang kasiyahan at kalungkutan, pagmamahal at kapootan.” dagdag ng kanyang diwata._

_“Ang cool, noh?”_

_At doon nakita ni Asterio ang isa sa mga pinaka paborito nyang tanawin. Iyon ang kanyang mga ngiti. Kahit sa dilim ng gabi, hindi ito naging hadlang sa ganda nang kanyang mga ngiti._

_Hindi naniniwala si Asterio sa mga diyos. Sa isang buhay na katulad ng sa kanya, mahirap isipin na may maawain na diyos na gumagabay sa kanya. Ngunit sa sandali na iyon, pinasalamatan ng tahimik ni Asterio ang lahat ng mga Bathala at diyos sa kalangitan._

_Dahil kung hindi sa tadhana, alam niyang hindi nya makikila ang batang nasa tabi nya. Ang batang nagturo sa kanya kung paano tamasin ang kanyang buhay._

_“Magkwento ka pa tungkol sa mga bituin” Sinabi ni Asterio habang pinkit nya ang kanyang mga mata._

_“Well… mayroon din tungkol sa mga Sawa…”_

Binuksan ni Asterio ang kanyang mga mata. Muli na naman niyang naalala ang mga alaala ng mga panahong lumipas. 

Mga panahon na hindi nya na maibabalik.

Kahit maraming taon na ang lumipas, hindi pa rin makalimutan ni Asterio ang kanyang diwata. Ang taong unang nagpakita sa kanya ng ligaya at paghihinagpis. 

Nasira niya ang kanyang pangako noon na magkikita sila kinabukasan. May mga bagay na hindi niya sinasadyang mangyari. Biglang may binigay ang tadhana ng magkaibang tatahakin para sa kanilang dalawa. 

Dahil sa lahat ng mga buhay na kanyang kinitil at kung gaano ka-dugyot ang kanyang kaluluwa, hindi na naniniwala si Asterio na nararapat siya para sa kanyang diwata. 

**Sya ay inosente habang sya ay makasalanan.**

‘Marahil iyan din ang gusto ng mga diyos’ naisip ni Asterio. Marahil nakita ng Bathala kung gaano hindi sya nararapat para sa kanya at kaya hindi na nila muling hinayaan mag tagpong ang kanilang landas.

“Maaring ito ay mas mabuti. Kung makikita mo ko, malalaman mo lahat ng aking ginawa… makakaya mo pa kaya akong mahalin?”

Hindi na ninanais ni Asterio malaman ang sagot sa mga katanungan na iyon. Ngunit gayon pa man, hindi niya mapigilan maisip ang mga panahon na nakikita niya ang tamis na mga ngiti ni Diwata.

_‘Kahit mawala ka pa, hinding hindi mawawala ang damdamin ko sayong-sayo.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing an Asterio meeting Has POV but then tinamad ako kaya here is a childhood snippet of Asterio! Had to google a lot for this.


End file.
